


Obsession

by Bestbuds55



Category: Water Boyy: The Series (TV)
Genre: Bruises, Getting Together, Kinda dark?, M/M, Nudity, Obsession, Size Difference, but like not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:13:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27137812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bestbuds55/pseuds/Bestbuds55
Summary: Waii is a big guy, and pretty physical. Apo never minds the bruises, or at least never says anything about them. Still, Waii's a bully. No one can leave bruises but him.
Relationships: Apo/Waii (Water Boyy)
Kudos: 31





	Obsession

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s note: First thing I’ve written in over a month! I just finished the show and read like every fic available. Lol, not very many so it was time to write my take on things! I just sort of joined the bl show community as that’s what I’ve been watching lately, so I might do more for different shows in the future. :)

Waii hadn't treated Apo well in the first couple days of them meeting. He knew he was a big guy and could easily hurt someone smaller then him by simply pushing or roughhousing around, but it was easy to forget when the new guy seemed to simply thrive on being a little shit. 

It didn't help that Waii was a rough guy and hadn't exactly wanted Apo to move in with him. So those first few weeks even, had been rough for both of them. In the end though, Waii opened up and shared things in ways that he never had before. There was little point in hiding things when you lived together after all. Besides, Waii ended up liking Apo much more then he had originally thought he would. 

It was a bit strange, but Waii wanted to know where Apo was all the time and who he was with. Not that Apo minded, seeming to stick to Waii any chance he got. That made things easier for Waii, because he didn't have to obsess over the other boy or going looking for him all the time. 

Still, Apo always rejected them showering together after the pool and that hurt every time. Waii was also much darker in skin tone then Apo and bigger too. Did Apo find him to be scary for some reason? The other guys would shower and wash each other without even closing the curtain, but Apo didn't want to do so with Waii? 

What was he hiding? When did Waii even beginning to be bothered by this? Why did he even want to shower with Apo in the first place? He'd never had any interest of invading someone else personal space like that or have his own invaded. Now it was all he could think about. 

Apo didn't share his weird obsession back, but was also somewhat aware of it. Letting Waii wrap an arm around him whenever he wanted and even hand feeding the other boy. Not fighting back or anything, as Waii dragged him closer always. 

Waii loved that Apo didn't mind, going as far to drag the other onto his lap when ever he felt he could get away with it. When had he grown so attached to Apo? It felt dangerous to always want the other boy beside him. Waii had barely even noticed just how dangerous this was until one morning where he'd waken up early. 

Apo was still asleep on the tiny couch, curled up with his blanket tightly wrapped around his upper half. Waii had tried to get him to sleep on the bed with him twice in the past, without a fruitful result. Much like the shower situation, Apo remained firm. It bothered Waii, but he let Apo get away with it. Mostly because he was a good guy and didn't want to move to fast. 

The not moving to fast thing had been for Apo's sake, but it was ever more difficult when Apo did things like exposing himself. Like Waii wasn't going to lose his mind at this opportunity. Apo was adorable, but also had also left his lower half out in the air for prying eyes to see. And boy did Waii look. 

Boxers had ridden up a bit as they do when one moves around in his sleep. Not that it really mattered they're both guys and being on the swim team meant you'd seen way more of everyone else then you'd probably ever wanted to. Waii quickly found that he didn't mind seeing Apo's pale skin on display. At least here in their shared room, it might not be alright if everyone could see it. That was half of the reason he always wanted them to shower together at the pool, no one would mess with Apo ever if they did.

Waii stood in front of his sleeping roommate trying to tell himself that this wasn't creepy and took note as the other boy shifted about. There was a dark bruise on the inside of his thigh that was exposed when he lifted it a up a bit. Waii could only describe his emotions in that moment as seeing red. 

Who had put a bruise there, so far up Apo's thigh? That wasn't a spot that could be explained as him running into something or dropped something on himself. A spot where it had to be by someone else hand. Had his roommate been touched by another? Why didn't Apo tell him he was being harassed by some unworthy fuck?

Waii exhaled harshly through his nose, like he was trying to expel the horribly negative thoughts from his mind. Had someone touched Apo there? Even though he clearly belonged to Waii? Who would dare?

Waii couldn't get the images out of his head of some unworthy fuck coming up and just pushing Apo down. Of some faceless guy kicking at him and perhaps taunting Apo, making the boy tear up. Waii could barely control his anger as he shuffled closer to the sleeping boy. He needed to know and see for himself if there were more bruises. And those boxers were in the way. 

Apo startled awake when Waii put his hands on him, but it didn't persuade the larger boy away from his mission. Apo struggled slightly, probably confused as Waii pulled down those boxers and exposed everything. He whimpered a bit and Waii froze in place, just holding the other boy's underwear. Not exactly how he'd pictured stripping Apo for the first time. 

"What are you doing Waii?" Apo whispered, bringing the blanket down to cover himself. He was shaking slightly, like he was scared of Waii.

Maybe he was, having your underwear stripped off wasn't the best way to be woken up when you weren't expecting it. Waii took in Apo's trembling body and tried to pretend it didn't make his mouth dry up. He'd never found another boy to be so gorgeous before now. How did he proceed from here? When had this barely friendship turned tables to obsession?

Was it Apo's fault for being so damn tempting, or was Waii really just losing his mind? Waii felt crazy; he wanted to see more of his boy. To taste and touch all over. To learn and bring pleasure that Apo had never experienced before. Waii wanted it all and seeing so much skin on display wasn't helping. Though, it was his fault that Apo was barely covered. The boy looked like a model with his pale skin shivering on Waii's couch. 

"Waii?" Apo asked again, sniffling like he was trying not to cry. Was he that scared in this moment? 

"Where did you get that bruise on your thigh?" Waii asked back, fighting the urge to rip the blanket away and spread those pretty pale thighs open. That wouldn't probably be more inappropriate then taking off his underwear and Apo hadn't appreciated that either. 

Apo sniffed, and turned his head away from Waii for a moment. Like he was considering his words carefully. Waii hated that. He wanted the naked truth, and perhaps a name so he could beat the guy up. Who had touched his roommate? Who had dared to? 

"It's nothing Waii, don't worry about it." Apo finally answered, like that would ever be acceptable. And that cute pout wasn't going to distract Waii from that fact either. 

"Apo, I'm your captain. You have to tell me these things." Waii said somewhat calmly, trying to get Apo to open up to him.

"I don't think that's how it works." The brat said back. 

"Well it is, if someone is harassing you then I need to know." Waii gritted out, grinding his teeth together in an effort of not losing his shit. Now was certainly not the time for Apo to be messing with him. 

"You see a bruise on my thigh and assume someone beat me up? Why can't I have a boyfriend or something?" Apo said, like it wasn't even a big deal.

Waii froze at Apo's words, heart pounding in his chest. Boyfriend? Absolutely not, Waii would not be tolerate that behavior from Apo. He was not going to be going out and doing naughty thing with some mystery boy while living with Waii. If Waii couldn't have him then he'd grow up and accept it, but it also meant that nobody fucking could. Waii was desperate to be the only option. 

"Did you let someone touch you there?" Waii probably should work on being less intimidating, but not today. He yanked the blanket away from Apo, exposing the other boy again. Apo squeaked out from the motion and tried to cover his front from Waii. Trying to hide away. 

"Waii! You can't just do that!" Apo shouted, squirming on the couch like he could hide away. It was cute, and Waii could feel his own cock try to harden as he watched. He could only remind himself that it really wasn't the time. 

"Did someone touch you?" Waii asked again, feeling himself lose patience with the whole situation. Why did Apo always have to be so frustrating? 

"Waii, your not listening at all! What's gotten into you this morning?" Apo tried to reason, but still avoided the question. 

"Did. Someone. Touch. You." Waii snapped, getting louder. Had anyone ever brought him to this brink of insanity before?

"No!" Apo yelled back. 

"No what?" Waii sneered, like he wasn't already calming because of the one word answer. 

"The bruise is from hitting the diving board accidentally! No one touched me. No one even wants to Waii. I don't know why you're acting so crazy." Apo finally relented with a pout, like they hadn't been fighting about it. 

"Because you're mine Apo." Waii said for the first time out loud. It felt good to just say it. 

"What?" Apo sounded shocked at Waii's words. Like he couldn't believe the other boy had even said that. Like he didn't know that he was the most beautiful thing Waii had ever set his eyes on. 

"Apo, don't let any one else touch you. Just me." Waii said, a bit confused himself about this. He'd barely ever had that thought in his own head before and now was saying it out loud to Apo. 

Waii looked down at how scrunched up on the couch Apo was and quickly hooked an arm under his knees. Apo squealed lightly and kicked at him while still trying to keep his privates covered. It was cute how shy he seems to be. Or maybe Waii's confession made him like this?

There was a slight struggle between the two of them, but in the end Waii was a lot bigger and therefore stronger then Apo was. Picking his boy up despite the wriggling was a thrilling thing and Waii could only laugh at Apo's slight struggle. He wasn't really fighting back, just showing that he didn't appreciate this. 

And wasn't that just so like Apo? Ever agreeable, just like when they had first met. No matter how much Waii pushed or ignored him the other boy didn't go away. Didn't care that Waii was sometimes violent in his frustrations. Well, he probably had cared but had just tried not to show it. Waii was still working on being a better person and not hurting people he loved. Apo should be proud that he's trying to change for him. 

Waii happily threw the other boy down onto the bed, watching as he bounced a tiny bit. Waii joined him without a second thought, liking how Apo tried to twist away from him. That pale skin flushed with embarrassment as he tried and failed to get away. He finally gave up and settled down, huffing like Waii was the one being unreasonable here. He probably was.

"This is embarrassing Waii." Apo's voice was quiet, and Waii realized in that moment that he wanted to kiss sounds out of that mouth. Hadn't he always liked girls? Just what was Apo doing to him? Dropping into his life out of nowhere and making Waii feel this crazy. Suddenly it made a lot more sense why Waii had wanted to shower with the other boy all these weeks. 

Waii didn't need Apo to tell him he was embarrassed, it was easy to see. And he liked the way it looked, so Waii took it one step farther. Waii was the kind of guy who always took thing s just a bit farther if he could get away with it.

He wrestled the other boy around again, just to feel Apo's squirm in his arms. Apo was pretty pliant for him right until Waii got ahold of both his legs and tugged them apart. Then he'd made this wonderful surprised squeak that Waii was sure he'd dream about. How was Apo this cute?

"No Waii, don't do that. It's just a small bruise a promise." Apo sputtered out, trying to flail around in Waii's strong grip. 

Waii wasn't even doing this to check for bruises anymore, no he just wanted to see everything. And what a beautiful sight Apo made. Waii had glanced at porn with guys less attractive then this in it. He pushed Apo's knees up and apart, pinning him to the bed and displaying everything. 

That soft pale cock, nestled in a tiny patch of hair. Balls that looked soft and tight to Apo's body. Waii's mouth watered for reasons he wasn't ready to think about yet and he could only bend the other boy a bit farther. To see that pinkish and probably untouched part that Waii would be having a fantasy about for the rest of the afternoon. No more bruises, but perfect skin that Waii desperately wanted to sink his teeth into. 

"Waii!" Was all Apo shouted, and wasn't that a thing to filing away for later. He was no longer even trying to cover himself, instead hiding his face in his hands. Was he crying? God, Waii was getting hard.

"It's okay Apo. You don't have to be afraid. I'll take good care of you, from now on. No more sleeping on the couch, you'll be here with me." Waii said finally letting those strong legs go and instead pulling the hands away from Apo's face. His words had no room for reflection in them, as Waii was all to aware that Apo had been repeatedly denying him this. 

Apo sniffled and did have a wet eyelid like he was actually beginning to cry. It was beautiful and Waii happily leaned down to kiss that bit of wet skin. Apo let him do it, because deep down he wanted this too.

"You have a girlfriend." Apo said, almost stuttering. Like he was trying to change the topic for some reason. Waii wasn't having that. 

"She and I are done. All I need is you, promise baby. We're going to be so happy together." Waii answered, smiling sweetly at his boy. 

He watched as Apo slumped into the bed in defeat, and didn't move up off him until the other boy nodded his acceptance. Good, this was going to be something great and he was going to take such good care of his boy from now on. The only bruises that would be that far up Apo's thigh from now on would be ones left by Waii.


End file.
